


Needed

by LoveYourArtFriend



Series: Chris Evans [1]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Captain America - All Media Types, Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Erotic, F/M, Language, Love, Sex, Why Did I Write This?, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveYourArtFriend/pseuds/LoveYourArtFriend
Summary: "Needed’ is technically an end story with the intent to go back and write prequels.  I purposely threw in open-ended tidbits in order to tantalize you and draw you into the upcoming chapters.I hope you like it and I'd would love to know what you think!Thanks Everyone!!!Have a Great Day!!!!Disclaimer:   Mr. Evans and any affiliation of his family belong to Mr. Evans.  Other characters belong to themselves. Anything MARVEL belongs to MARVEL.  The fantasy belongs to me.....but I'm willing to share!!!
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Chris Evans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628560
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	Needed

“So you got the key, right?”

“Yes F/n, FedEx found me. No worries, it's safe,” he chuckled. “I'll be there in the morning to settle in. Me thinks someone’s a little anxious.”

“Sorry,” you giggled, “maybe a little. Okay, so my flight lands at seven and you're sure you’re okay to pick me up? You'll be backtracking to come get me, I can just rent another car.”

“Oh my God, F/n, you worry too much. I'm absolutely going to pick you up. Oh, by the way, the gang’s coming on Saturday now. Scar wanted us to have our sex time to ourselves before they all invade us.” You laughed hysterically. “Seriously, her words.”

“I know. She kills me. But if she didn't say it, you would have,” you teased.

“Got that right,” he said adamantly.

“I can't wait. Oh shit! It's 6:00 already? Jim is calling me in for the evening session. I have to go, Hun.”

“Okay, break a leg.”

“Shouldn't I be saying that to you?” you laughed. “I love you. See you tomorrow.”

“I love you too, have a safe flight.”

“Ugh, I'll try. Bye.”

“Bye.”

“Enough with the phone sex, Evans. We're needed on set.”

“Hmph, I wish, Ruffalo. I wish.” Chris looked down at his wedding ring, not having taken it off for filming, just covering it with his finger-less gloves. “I could use a little Mrs. Evans right about now.”

Chris' day on set ended late. He spent the night in his hotel room packing a few days' worth of belongings and trying not to succumb to the fact that he was coming back and staying for yet another month. The night was lonely again, the bed half empty, he was yearning to touch your body. You had been apart almost two months, a record in his book, but not the good kind. Married just over a year ago, Chris had to leave for Infinity War filming in Georgia on your first anniversary. He despised the thought of leaving but you tried to calm him by saying there was nothing wrong with celebrating a day or two in advance. Chris always appreciated the way you easily justified a change, to make it okay. You never complained. You worked very hard at your hectic job and he would see your tired face when you came home. The second you would lock eyes on your husband, the weariness was gone, never to be seen again. He didn't know how he deserved your love.

Morning came early and with vacation home key in hand, he left for the airport. Your parent's vacation home was in Hilton Head, South Carolina, about 45 minutes away from Savannah, Georgia. A quick one hour flight from Atlanta to Savannah seemed like a blink as he rented a car upon his arrival. He made his way toward the island and grabbed a few groceries at the local store for the two of you, figuring you'd both be back to get a bigger load before company came. He had the whole day to himself to relax by the beach which he absolutely loved, but wished you were there, lounging in the chair beside him, holding his hand.

~~~~~~

Chris waited for you at the airport, ball cap on to cover his face. He knew it was a possibility of being recognized, but he was hoping he wouldn't, just for your sake this time. You did well with the paparazzi and fans, letting your husband have his limelight and always holding his hand for comfort when he was anxious. You were two peas in a pod, both struggling with anxiety in your own way and both helping each other through it. He wished he could be on the flight with you. One of your biggest fears was flying and you were always so panicked. He could never figure out how you didn't have a massive coronary as he dubbed you a 'freak on a plane.' At least you were able to text him that your flight was on time after your conference was done. Chris stood and walked to the window. His heart was picking up speed as he waited for your plane to land. It should be any moment now and focusing in on the summer evening sky, he was sure he could see plane lights flicker into existence. Watching intently as the plane approached the runway, he saw the tail said Delta, definitely your flight. He couldn't wait for you to get off that plane and into his arms. Touching down, Chris watched the plane slowly taxi to the gate. Turning from the window, he observed the passengers as they slowly made their way into the terminal, and then there was you. Still in your business suit, purse over your shoulder, jacket removed and trailing your carry-on behind you, he thought you looked stunning considering you were probably still shaking with adrenaline from the flight. You looked around and almost panicked when you couldn't find your husband, until you turned further to see his figure leaning against a post by the window. Butterflies started to take flight in your stomach as you smiled and slightly blushed while walking in his direction. Chris pushed off the post and started toward you. Once close enough, you released your luggage, tossed your purse and jacket over it and opened your arms to take in Chris’ embrace. He grabbed you around your waist and hoisted you off the ground. With your arms around his neck, you could feel his heart beating quickly and hear the moan he released as he buried his face in your hair. His lips started to kiss your neck and work his way up to your jawline. Pulling back from your hug, you looked him in the eye before he leaned in and claimed your lips as his own.

Neither of you wanted to part as your kiss grew longer. He placed you carefully back on the ground and continued to hold you tight. You started to run your hand through his hair below the ball cap, his beard ticking your face. You missed that. Placing both your hands on his cheeks, an oh-so-gentle tug released your lips and smaller kisses and smiles were exchanged. You played with his beard as he rubbed your back. “Oh my God, I love you.”

“I love you, too. I missed you so much. Are you doing okay?”

“I'm perfect. I'm with you.” You kissed his lips one more time and he shot you a beautiful smile. “Ready to get out of here?”

“Absolutely.” Chris took your carry-on in one hand and held your hand with the other as you went to leave the terminal. 

Most people had cleared out already except for a family of three who were on your flight. Their little child was probably four years old and pointing in your direction. You squeezed Chris’ hand and said with a huge smile, “I think you've been spotted.”

Chris loved kids and gave you a quick glance and smile. “Go ahead, I've got a Sharpie in my purse.” You both walked over to the family and Chris immediately knelt down in front of the little fan. His eyes were huge at this point and his little hand was covering his mouth in disbelief.

“Well hello there, young fellow. What's your name?”

“Jacob. Are you….” he twisted his arms and yanked his little backpack off his shoulders. Whipping it around in front of him, he finished, “….. are you him?” He pointed to Chris as Captain America on his adorable little Avengers pack. 

“Well, that _is_ me.”

“You look different but I, I just knew it was you,” Jacob was so excited, he could barely get the words out.

“We're so sorry to bother you Mr. Evans, but we recognized your wife on the flight and Jacob kept his eyes on her when she left the plane. As soon as he noticed _you_ were here to pick her up, well, that was pretty-much end-of-story.”

You put the Sharpie at Chris’ shoulder so he could autograph the backpack, then turned to Jacob's mother. “He recognized me?”

“He watches the news with us and your work for the city of Boston has been on a lot lately.”

“You're not trying to steal my girl, are you, Buddy?” Chris chuckled at Jacob.

“Oh no, Sir, not Cap's girl,” Jacob said very seriously as Chris autographed the shield on his backpack. The adults broke out in laughter making Chris stop signing momentarily, until he regained his composure.

You turned to the little one, “You're just the sweetest thing,” you commented before letting him return his attention to his apparent idol. Turning, you extended your hand to formally introduce yourself to the parents. “It's very nice to meet you, I'm F/n.”

“I'm Sue and this is my husband, Brad.”

Chris finished his autograph and stood to shake the parents’ hands, “Chris. Nice to meet you.” Jacob hugged his backpack, causing you to smile wider. 

“Well, we didn't want to interrupt your time but thank you so much for stopping for Jacob,” Brad commented.

“My pleasure,” Chris said, ruffling Jacob's hair. “You keep care of your Mom and Dad, okay Jacob?”

“Yes, Sir,” he lunged forward and hugged Chris’ leg. Then he let go and lunged to hug your leg. 

You put your hand behind his head and turned to his Mom, “You’ve got quite the charmer,” you smiled. He then let go and ran to his Mom’s side. 

“Thank you so much,” Sue said. “Now please, go and enjoy your time together. I'm sure you haven't had much lately.” 

“It was very nice meeting you all,” Chris said as he grabbed your luggage. “Bye, Jacob.”

“Bye, Jacob,” you echoed with a smile.

“Bye bye Mr. and Mrs. Evans,” he said while waving with one hand and clutching his newly autographed treasure with the other.

You both turned with smiles on your faces, realizing this was one of those few times you had been called Mr. and Mrs. Evans out in public, and from a polite little four year old, to-boot. Chris squeezed your hand as you made your way out of the terminal and to the car. He put your luggage in the back seat as you sat in the comfortable passenger side, lavishing the leg room that the plane didn't have. When he sat in the driver's side, he turned to you, eyes practically begging for a kiss. You gladly obliged, pulling the cap off his head and leaning into his awaiting lips. Moments later, he slowly broke away, “You must be starving.”

“I am,” you smiled. 

Chris stopped at a nice restaurant down the road. The two of you ate and talked for an hour, as if you hadn't seen or heard from each other in years. You called and Facetimed while apart but it was so much better being together. After eating, you headed to the house, now only about a half an hour away. The sun was setting, the sky was beautiful and Chris was holding your hand all the way back. He could tell you were wanting to get to the beach to watch the sun reach its final destination for the evening. The timing was perfect as there was probably ten minutes left before it nestled its face under the covers of the horizon. Stepping out of the car, Chris brought your suitcase to the back porch as you walked down to the beach and sat on the end of the lounge. Chris followed and sat behind you on the chair, pulling you into his body, his strong arms holding you tight. He rested his chin on your shoulder and whispered how he missed you. Tilting your head back, you hummed your agreement as the final moments of the fireball sank below the horizon. 

“Okay, now you're mine,” Chris laughed and in one swoop, he used his strength to lift you both off the lounge, into a standing position. You laughed hysterically as he released his hold on you, only to reach for your hand and pull you up to the house. He opened the door and grabbed your luggage, bringing it inside with the two of you. Once in, you could see Chris had bought flowers. There were vases of them throughout the house, filling the air with a beautiful summer scent. He closed the door and gently propped you against it, his lips attacking your neck. You let out an unexpected gasp but easily fell into his groove as you tilted your head to allow him more skin. Chris slid his hands down your arms, your sides, around your waist and onto your ass. He pushed his body into yours as his lips left your neck and made their way down past the opening of your blouse to your collarbone, to that sensitive spot he knew sent you over the edge. Your breath was starting to pick up its pace but before he placed his mouth over the area you were waiting for, he teased you and pulled away, plucking a quick kiss to your lips instead. He saw the ‘what the Hell’ look on your face and beamed with his typical smirk. “It's not fair of me to not let you settle in,” he teased. “I have all night to ravish you,” he spanked your butt. 

“Christopher Evans, you're a fuckin’ tease,” you playfully yanked his ear.

“Hmm,” he growled, “just you wait.” He kissed your lips and released you to the open room. You wiggled your hips as you grabbed your luggage. “Oh, look who's teasing now,” he started to chase after you, stopping only after you screamed and ran around the corner toward your bedroom.

“Thank you for all the flowers, by the way, Babe,” you yelled from down the hall. “They look and smell beautiful.”

“I thought they were a nice touch,” he commented back.

You happily unpacked your luggage and went into the en-suite to start a nice, hot shower. You loved this house and wanted to spend more time here. Chris’ filming in Georgia was close enough to use, even if he wanted to get away on his own, though he probably wouldn't without you. Stepping into the shower, you quickly melted away your work and flight stress. It took you no time to clean up as you wanted to start cuddling with your hubby but before you turned the water off, you felt a warm hand slide up your back and onto your shoulder. You shuddered at the touch as another hand slid up your arm to your other shoulder and a pair of lips kissed your neck. You turned to face your gorgeous, naked man. He snaked both hands down and cupped your ass as you ran your hands up his muscular chest, neck and into his hair. He gave you a look that meant he needed you now, and you knew it. He placed his lips on top of yours and gently pressed his body into you, allowing you to feel his hardening manhood. Running his tongue along your bottom lip, he wanted into your mouth, an entry you gladly obliged to. Moments later, Chris hoisted you off the ground, turned and braced you against the shower wall. He pushed his body into you for support and wrapped your legs around his waist. His hand wandered up your stomach and along the side of your breast. His lips trailed down your jawline and to that ‘over the edge’ spot on your collar bone that you so desperately needed him to find. As your breathing started to speed up, you dug your nails into his shoulders, forcing him to latch to that special spot. You gasped at the pleasure it gave you and Chris took advantage of squeezing your breast. Within seconds, his lips engulfed your nipple and his tongue flicked it relentlessly. Your body arched as you groaned, wanting more of whatever he was willing to give. As you both increased the speed of your breathing, the water pounded on Chris’ back and the bathroom began to steam up. He released your breast from his mouth and made a beeline for your lips. Kissing you feverishly, he again entered your mouth to flick and taste your tongue. At the same time, he placed both hands on your hips and slowly lowered you down so your womanhood was barely allowing him inside. There was no touching you beforehand, he knew you’d be ready for him. He pulled away from the kiss, placing his forehead on yours. He wanted to see your face as he started to push you all the way down his shaft. Eyes locked on each other, you let out a sharp moan as he growled loudly. You were full, every inch of him inside every inch of you, a cruel, two month depravity finally occupied by his breadth. He started to thrust himself into you as you wrapped your arms around his neck. He felt so good inside you as his shaft guided itself along your walls. It had been way too long.

It wasn't going to take Chris much time to cum as you felt so tight, so warm, so deep. He missed and needed you badly. He pounded heavily and as your back squeaked against the wet shower tile, an orgasm welled up inside you. You entangled your wet hands through his hair and held tight. “Chris, I'm gonna….”

“Me, too,” he managed to breathe out.

Within seconds you were both yelling your pleasure into the steamy room. Your body shook as Chris pushed his final thrusts into you, his arms wrapping around your waist to give him more power.

He rested his head on your chest as you hugged his neck and put your head on top of his. Both of you panted heavily, trying to regain your composure before he considered letting you touch the ground again. After a couple of minutes, Chris pulled out and you unwrapped your legs from his body. He gently lowered you to the shower floor as the water slightly started to cool. Your lips met again while you moved your hands down his chiseled chest and around his waist to hold his firm glutes.

Placing his hands on your face, he slowly released your kiss, followed by many smaller ones. “I love you, F/n. You have no idea how much I've missed you.”

“I love you, too. Believe me, the nights were long and lonely,” you ran your fingers up his arms, across his shoulders and into his hair, slicking back his wet locks. “Talking to you through a phone screen just didn't cut it.” You pulled his face down to yours and kissed him one more time. Still locked to your lips, he reached back and turned off the water then felt around the edge of the shower for your towel. Wrapping you warmly, he overtook the kiss and migrated from your lips to your cheeks, jawline and neck. You giggled as he sent a shiver down your spine. You were almost thinking he was getting geared up for another round when he finally backed up to let you out of the shower. As you stepped out, you reached for his towel and snapped him in the leg with it. 

“Hey you, I kinda need that.”

“Then come and get it,” you wiggled your eyebrows at him. In a split second, Chris lunged for the towel, securing a corner. You weren't giving up without a fight even though you knew you would easily lose, you always lose. You still had one hand holding your own towel in place and Chris tugged but you didn't move. You tugged and he sprang toward you, wrapping his muscular arms around your body. You looked up at him and smirked, “Oh, you caved Buddy Boy. You never let me win,” you chuckled. Holding your towel in place by tucking it under your arm, you proceeded to push him away just enough to wrap his towel around his waist and secure it, a difficult task since his dick kept tenting the fabric.

Chris then held you tight as he took a couple of small steps, forcing you backward toward the vanity. Once you couldn't go any further, he took a step back and placed his hands on either side of you, leaning into the counter top, coming nose to nose with you. “Oh, _I'm_ not caving,” he insinuated with his lips slightly grazing your own. He proceeded to move his lips around your mouth, not kissing, just hovering. Soon his tongue peeked through and licked your lower lip. You gasped when his lips gently kissed your chin and his tongue then continued down the front of your neck, licking from the base of your neck to the edge of your towel. He lifted one hand and started to pull the towel from under your arm, sliding his fingers across the top, feeling the dip between your breasts. You looked down at him and placed your hand on his cheek. His eyes shifted up to yours as his hand gently pulled the towel lower and his tongue licked between your tits. He watched you bite your lower lip and raise your eyebrows, giving him a sexy smile. He knew you wanted it and he wanted to give it. He smiled as he opened up the towel to reveal your damp body. Chris attacked your nipples, one pinched with his fingers, the other being openly lashed with his tongue. He circled your breast with kisses and licks before squeezing the nipple between his teeth. You arched your back and moaned as he released the sensitive bud and moved to the other side. While sucking on your flesh, he slid his free hand down your body and cupped your pussy. His fingers parted your labia and rimmed around your opening. His mouth left your breast, trailing kisses down your stomach toward his hand. Pulling yourself onto the very edge of the counter top, you set your legs apart, giving him your everything. He rubbed his cheek along your thigh, causing you to giggle from his tickly beard. Kissing around your heated lips, you held your hands in his hair and started to speed up your breathing. He licked your clit and covered your heat entirely with his mouth while slowly pushing his fingers into your vagina. Tossing your head back, you released a growl that fueled Chris’ fire. He sucked hard, causing you to twitch and pant. He flicked your womanhood almost shamelessly and scissored his fingers inside you.

That was just about all your poor body could handle and you felt your orgasm build and explode at the speed of light. “Chris, I, I, uhhhh…..” You started to shake uncontrollably and he braced your body by wrapping his free arm around your waist. He pushed his face and fingers into you as extra support and the forceful sensation was overwhelming. You let one hand go from his hair and held on to the vanity as you released yourself to your husband. He loved the sound you made and he didn't want it to stop. His tongue flicked feverishly and you used your other hand to completely brace yourself during your release. You thought he was going to kill you with pleasure as you had never felt that sudden pressure before, you shockingly released a small squirt that shot down Chris’ fingers and hand. He moaned at how sexy it was being able to do that to you as you kept riding out the orgasm. When it began to subside, Chris eased up on his lashing and released his mouth from your clit. He slowly pulled his drenched fingers from inside you and trailed up your stomach with kisses, circling your breasts and gently sucking on your hardened nipples. Your breath was so ragged, he quickly kissed your bottom lip and held you in a tight embrace, rubbing your back until it slowed down. Your hands managed to release their tight grip on the counter top and wrap themselves around his torso, your head resting on his chest.

“You caved,” he chuckled while bringing his hand up to your cheek and giving a deep kiss when your breath was calm.

“Hmmm, payback’s a bitch, Mr. Evans,” you shot him an evil glance followed by a sexy smile you knew he'd love. “Now release me so I may maketh our coffee for morning,” you proclaimed, making you both smile. You kissed Chris one more time before he re-wrapped you in your towel and let you change into your nightwear. You tried to take a step and started to laugh as your legs were weak. “Huh! Who attached the Jell-O legs to my body!” you commented as you hung on to the counter top for support.

After changing and towel drying your hair, you made your way to the coffee maker in the kitchen. You loved the smell of coffee grinds, inhaling deeply as you knew it had only been opened once since Chris bought it. You made a nice strong pot for morning and looked at the clock, “Holy shit, it _is_ morning,” you chuckled to yourself, “12:34 a.m. to be exact.”

The wafting smell of coffee grounds attracted a certain male figure to the kitchen. “Mmmm, that smells good,” he said as he came up behind you and wrapped his arm around your waist, “but not as good as you,” he trailed his nose through your hair, exiting and kissing your neck. You started to hum your delight as his other arm wrapped across your shoulders, engulfing you in a bear hug. His lips kept inching their way down to your collarbone where he knew he could arouse you. He licked that spot you loved so much, sending a shiver down your spine. You inhaled sharply and turned in his arms, skimming your hands up into his hair.

“Chris, Honey, you breathed as you whispered mere millimeters from his lips, if we keep this up, you're going to break me,” you giggled.

He chuckled, bringing one hand up to your cheek and cupping it softly, placing another kiss on your yearning lips. Gently pulling away from the kiss, he swept his arms down and lifted you up to carry you to the bedroom, your legs wrapped tightly around his waist. You cupped his face and he placed another kiss on your lips. As he walked, he assured you, “Not this time.”

Chris laid you down on top of the bed, nibbling and licking your neck. He opened your legs and crawled between them, resting on his knees as you wrapped your legs around his torso. His kisses remained long and passionate, slow and enjoyable as you ran your hands all over him, feeling every muscle ripple. Your fingers were electric and forged a path of warmth wherever they roamed. 

With tongues tasting and fingers exploring, Chris' hunger heightened. His cock was so swollen, it was a wonder it hadn't exploded already but he was determined to make love to you, slowly, intimately. His mouth left yours and ghosted its way down your neck to your chest. His hot breath teasing your skin and making you yearn for his lips to be on you. Skimming their way down your sides to your waist, his fingers ran along the hem of your tank top as he sat up. He never took his eyes off you, an intensity that caused your pussy to ache. Leaning back down, he started kissing your stomach and slightly raising your top. You placed your hands in his hair and swirled your fingers around causing a low moan to escape his throat.

He was slow and purposeful as your top inched its way up your body and his mouth continued to maneuver across your abdomen. When he reached your breasts, he pulled the fabric up just enough to expose below your nipples. His warm tongue swiped across the bottom of your tits and his mouth then took in what flesh was showing. His fingers squeezed your hardened nubs and sent your breath to the back of your throat.

You never took your eyes off each other. It was so erotic. He hooked onto your top with his thumbs and gently lifted it above your breasts, his mouth engulfing an exposed mound of flesh, his free hand squeezing the other. He sucked so hard and bit your rock hard nipple that you almost came. He knew you loved it and took pleasure watching you get to the very cusp of euphoria. You were panting as he released your flesh and smiled as he watched your face and felt your hands tighten in his hair. He blew a cool breath across your chest and sent a shiver throughout your body. “Every time,” he whispered through his smile.

You chuckled softly and he made his way to your mouth. He finally broke eye contact when he sucked your bottom lip between his, licking across it, tasting your mouth. Chris’ hands continued to slowly lift your top, you let go of his hair and pulled your arms through. He broke the kiss and gently pulled the top above your head, discarding it somewhere off the edge of the bed. He wrapped his arms around your upper body, keeping your skin against the warmth of his as he began attacking your neck and by this time, you were so wet, your cunt hurt, bad. 

Chris’ mouth had made its way around your face, earlobes, neck and collar bone. His body pulled away from yours, prickling your skin in the wake of cool exposure. You could feel his hands work their way down to your shorts and a slight tug signaled you to lift your legs up and in front so he could slide them off you. Instantly, you ran your hands down his chest and stomach, hitching the edge of his track pants with your fingers. He had been leaking precum for so long that his track pants were soaked. There would be no sleeping in them tonight.

He hoisted himself on his hands and feet as you slowly pulled everything down. His cock sprung from its confinement and he leaned his body over your face as you took his silky member in your hands. Swirling your tongue around his tip and lapping up the precum forced a breathy moan from his chest and his jaw to hang. He grabbed the headboard as your mouth opened and took in as much of his shaft as it could. He was dying. He wanted to pump so bad and it didn't help any when your fingers started fondling his balls. “Oh, Babe, you’re killin’ me,” he panted as he looked you in the eyes and felt your intense gaze. You gave him a ‘mmm hmm’ without taking him out of your mouth and the vibration from your throat sent a wave of pleasure over him that he involuntarily thrust himself deeper. You were ready and expecting it, taking him willingly and watching his head rise to the ceiling as he moaned, “Uhhhh, fuuuuck!”

Chris pulled out of your mouth and re-positioned himself between your legs, laying most of his weight on top of your body. His eyes were saying it all, desire taking over his blue irises as you held his gaze. His hands cupped your face and his lips inflicted mini kisses on your lips. His now massive dick lay in waiting at your pussy. You could feel it twitching and just barely blocking your entrance. With a lick of your lips with his tongue, he slowly pushed his shaft into your hole, both of you moaning as your walls stretched to allow his girth.

Once fully inside, he rested for a moment, looking at your face and moving a few strands of hair from your forehead. His kisses continued, alternating between leisure and desire and his fingers skimmed your body continuously. The air was electric, teetering between primal want and amorous worship. Chris gently worked himself in and out, nothing fervent, nothing rushed. He just wanted to love you, and that he did. He spoke into your ear and told you how much he loved you. He listened to your panting and relished in the feel of your hands on his body as you touched him everywhere.

You lifted your legs to your chest, welcoming his deeper penetration and loving his panting breath across your face. He pushed down into you until he was ready to switch again. Splaying his knees further apart, he released your legs and brought one back down around his torso. The other he hooked over his shoulder and he buried his arms beneath your body, bringing his hands to cup the back of your shoulders. He could push into you and pull you down at the same time, the deepest access he could get. This was the position you knew was his favorite, the position you always teased would break you even though he knew you loved it, too. 

Both your bodies glistened with moisture, your movements steady for quite some time. Chris’ thrusting had become slightly harder, slightly quicker. His dick hit your g-spot repeatedly, your walls starting to contract. That familiar feeling was rising in your core and your body temperature felt like it increased ten degrees. His balls were slapping against you and he whispered in your ear, “Cum with me, F/n!”

“Oh shit! Chris!” Your climb only fueled his fire and forced his thrusts deeper, if that was even possible. Your hands held his head in front of you, his arms wrapped you tight. There was only one place to look and that was in each other’s eyes. His breath mixed with yours and he peppered your lips with tiny kisses. 

That was it. An orgasm released through your body, shaking every inch of you to the core. A scream of pleasure escaped you as visions of white painted your eyes. Your scream was Chris’ tipping point and he pushed one final time before he came inside your contracting walls. Dipping his head by your ear and emitting his carnal groan, his warm ejaculate filled your canal. He squeezed you and rode your quivering body until he didn’t have it in him to continue any further.

The room was warm, damp and smelled of sex. Your bodies were wet and spent.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered as he kissed down your neck to your clavicle.

“Mmmm, you’re amazing,” you put your hand on his cheek then slid your fingers through his sweaty hair. Chris let your leg go and you carefully lowered it to his side. He didn’t pull out, he didn’t want to. He continued to lay on top of you, full weight, nibbling and licking at your skin. Your bodies began to calm. The passion and love you had for one another was finally reunited and after such a sensational climax, there was no escaping the lure of slumber.

It was late, 1:28 a.m., or early, depending how you look at it. Chris was still gently touching you, his cock softening but there was no intent to remove. He kissed your lips and looked you in the eyes, “I love you, F/n.”

Swiping your thumb across his engorged bottom lip and kissing him back, you reciprocated, “I love you so much,” you smiled.

He smiled back at you before kissing from your neck down to your chest. Laying his head between your breasts, he gave the one he was facing a flick of his tongue and a kiss. You giggled which bobbled his head upon your body. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and started to massage his head with your fingers entangled in his hair. It was probably a matter of seconds and you could feel his body get heavier and his breathing became deep and loud.

Reveling in his heat, you closed your eyes and continued to play with his hair until you didn’t know you slipped into the dark abyss.

Dawn reared its ugly head with a ray of light across your eyes. A warm body entwined with yours held you securely under the blanket. Your eyebrows furrowed when you couldn’t figure out how you became tucked under the covers, but it really didn’t matter. You weren’t going to move if your life depended on it. You loved this. You missed this. How you craved Chris’ strong arms around you. How you loved to feel his chest rise and fall against your back, his breath across your ear as his head rested alongside yours. Chris stirred slightly and wrapped his arms a little tighter around you. Life was a whirlwind and this quiet time was the ultimate calm for your soul. It was what you cherished most, whenever you could get it.

Never in a billion years would you have guessed your private, no-nonsense, to-the-point, planned and organized deadline-type life would merge with the frequently cruel, non-private, fan-based, unstable and wildly unpredictable life of a Hollywood actor. You were an independent woman and always questioned why someone would ever want to be with you. He had everything going for him but his downfall was that he didn’t like to be alone. He could have any woman he wanted, whenever he wanted but learned you didn’t roll like that. The two of you were a balancing act at opposite ends of the spectrum.

Was it a fairy tale? No, definitely not. You both battled demons and tried to fight the inevitable. Intense soul searching helped him realize you were the one all along. He tried so hard to win you over but you didn’t have confidence or faith in yourself for a strong relationship. You closed yourself off with the hope of not getting hurt. It just about killed him.

He never gave up and when his persistence paid off, your eyes were finally opened. It became unmistakable that you were the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He needed you. That's when you finally opened your heart.

Both families knew it before you met and rode a roller coaster of emotions as they waited impatiently for the ember to turn to a spark. Bless their hearts.

You closed your eyes and ignored the ray of light that skimmed across your lids. Relaxation was on the Evans agenda for the day and later, you expected to have the Avengers assemble at your house. You couldn't wait and figured you’d probably be a wee bit tipsy by night’s end. Smirking at the thought, you breathed a slow, deep sigh and relished the warmth of your bodies. The thrumming of Chris’ heartbeat against your skin was entrancing and easily pulled you back into the soothing state of blissful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> "Needed’ is technically an end story with the intent to go back and write prequels. I purposely threw in open-ended tidbits in order to tantalize you and draw you into the upcoming chapters.
> 
> I hope you like it and I'd would love to know what you think!
> 
> Thanks Everyone!!!
> 
> Have a Great Day!!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Evans and any affiliation of his family belong to Mr. Evans. Other characters belong to themselves. Anything MARVEL belongs to MARVEL. The fantasy belongs to me.....but I'm willing to share!!!


End file.
